Une nouvelle guerre
by fryppon91
Summary: Laure une jeune fille en 5e année retrouve Alice, Alexandre et ses frère Fred et George. Ensemble L'école de Dumbledore va devenir un vrai capharnaüm. Même si la joie et l'amour les entours une menace plane. Nos héros arriveront-ils à accepter leur nature et leur destinée? Résumer pas très complais, à lire!


- Cela fait une quarantaine d'année que ça s'est passé, et oui si longtemps on passer tu te rends compte Alice 40 ans !

- Et oui 40 ans heureusement que tout est terminé maintenant !

- Et cela s'est passé si vite je n'ai même pas vue les années passé !

- Comme tout le monde je pense… bon maintenant arrêtons de discuter il est temps de raconter notre histoire !

Pov Alice

Voilà une nouvelle année commence. La 5ème en fait. Mais cette fois-ci il va y avoir ma petite tête Latina, Laure. Elle fait au moins 10 cm de moins que moi. C'est française-espagnole-anglaise aux yeux bleu turquoise avec des cheveux châtains aux reflets roux qui a la fâcheuse manie de dire toute ses injures en espagnol. C'est une athlète virtuose, très discrète mais qui sait très bien déconner : Elle trouve toujours une blague à faire à sa belle-mère. Elle joue du piano et de la guitare. Elle est DJ, a un tatouage avec "Guerrera" et "souvenir" sur chaque épaule, une pâte de chat et des piercings : 1 au nez côté droit, un à la lèvre supérieur droite, à la lèvre inférieur gauche et enfin à l'oreille droite 4 en haut et 2 bas ; à l'oreille gauche 3 haut et 3 en bas. Elle a deux frères, Fred et George, les plus grands inventeurs de farce et attrape de tous les temps je pense, Fournisseurs officiels des Maraudeurs donc ils ont un très bel avenir. Laure et moi, on se connait depuis des années. Malheureusement, à nos 11 ans, sa mère est morte, A cause de ce drame, son père a refuser de la laisser aller a poudlard car il ne voulait pas être séparé de sa très chère fille. C'est cette année-là que nous avons dû nous séparer pour la première fois. J'allais à Poudlard et elle, elle restait là-bas, à Londres. Enfin en attendant moi je rentre dans un compartiment vide pour fumer tranquille sans ces idiots de première année qui me regarde avec des grands yeux comme si j'allais les manger. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les cheveux bleu que je suis méchante... Bon OK mes cheveux, mes piercing et ma cigarette a la main n'aident pas trop mais bon j'ai jamais mangé qui que ce soit. J'ouvre la fenêtre et allume mon précieux avec ma magie. J'aime utiliser le feu. Comme c'est un don naturel c'est indétectable donc je peux l'utiliser même en dehors des cours. Que je suis bien là. Je me demande le nombre de sorties en boite et le nombre de première et deuxième années à qui je vais apprendre à fumer.

- Qu'es ce qui t'arrive?

- J'ai fait le tour des wagons et il y a pas mal de beaux gosses cette année. Je me demande combien sont gay...?

- Et bien je vois qu'Alex est passé en mode prédateur. Je lui réponds avec un grand sourire en me retournant vers la fenêtre pour lancer ma cigarette à présent finit.

Pov Laure :

Bon je suis dans la gare devant le quai 9. Maintenant je fais quoi ? J'ai l'aire bien moi avec ma chouette dans une gare moldu ! Ah ! Jackpot ! Un sorcier ! Mais il passe dans le mur ! Bon bah pas le choix je vais le suivre. N'empêche ce sera la première fois que je vais faire le mur en y étant autoriser ! Mierda C'est quoi c'est gringos qui cour dans tous les sens! Mío Dio Pourquoi il me regarde tous? ok je dois sembler bizarre avec ma tenue d'équitation. Je reviens d'un weekend concours, et oui mon dernier concours avant longtemps. Oh je sens que je vais avoir du mal à mi habitué. Moi qui aime le calme et la tranquillité. Bon j'entre dans le train ma valise à la main et dans l'autre ma chouette. Vénus ma petite chouette effraie. Je cherche le compartiment d'Alice, quand je vois entré dans un compartiment mon géant préféré Alexandre. Un adorable garçon de 1 m 90 tout en muscle. Il a subit trop de déception et de malheur dans sa vie pour être naturelle avec tous. Rejeter par sa tribut de shaman à cause de sa lycanthropie, délaisser par sa famille pour son orientation sexuelle, il rejette tout le monde et ne comprends pas que l'on s'intéresse à lui. Mystérieux, sa passion la photographie. Un bon breton Née moldu. Il a un peu de mal à se retrouver avec toute ces culture et donc avec la magie. Il a un gros tatouage sur le dos d'un Loup avec une lune et un tatouage sur la fin de ventre et le début de la cuisse. Il a des yeux verts et des cheveux noirs avec une peau bronzé. Il a un piercing à l'arcade Droite et 3 en hauts de l'oreille gauche. Il a toujours une plume avec lui et à un collier vert. Il ne nous a jamais vraiment dit ce que représentait la plume, mais c'est son dernier lien avec son sang shaman. Pour le collier, j'ai le même bleu et Alice en a un rouge. Justement, elle est aussi dans le compartiment. Mi-Japonaise, mi-Anglaise, assez grande 1m67 avec des yeux dorés et des cheveux de couleur noire à reflet rouge quand elle n'a pas de coloration dessus. Physiquement bien répartie elle a un tatouage de pâte de loup sur la hanche et sur son épaule le caractère japonais de "amour. Elle a un 2 piercing à la lèvre inférieur (les labrets décalé pour ceux qui voient ce que c'est), 4 anneaux et un écarteur de 11mm à l'oreille droite, et piercing a l'oreille gauche. Lorsqu'elle était petite, ses parents sont décédé et elle a été élevé par la famille des black, la famille de son père. Du coup elle partage les même idéaux que son cousin Sirius qui est devenue comme son frère. Elle fait de la batterie et dessine, et comme elle fait partie d'une famille de sang pur elle est obligé depuis son enfance a montrer le meilleur d'elle même, ce qui fait d'elle une surdoué. Comme nous elle a son collier rouge qui ressemble étrangement a des flammes. J'entre à pas de chat et saute sur elle. Celle-ci pouce un crie à me déchirer les tympans !

Pov Alice

Je jette ma cigarette quand tout à coup une chose non identifier me saute dessus. Premier réflexe:

- HAAAAAAAA! Ce fut les plus beaux cris de toute ma carrière.

- MAIS CA VA PAS DE SAUTER SUR LES GENS COMME... Laaaaaaaauuuure!

Et voilà c'est à mon tour de lui sauter dessus. Ma petite boule de nerf. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu!

- Mais à qui appartient cette magnifique voix?

- C'est celle de ton dieu Black!

- Depuis quand t'es un dieu toi?

- Depuis toujours. Pendant cette échange prouvant l'idiotie profonde de mon cousin désormais frère nos amis les maraudeurs arrivèrent tous ensemble.

- salut la folle! C'est qui la naine? dirent-ils en même temps

- Je ne suis/elle n'est pas naine mais de taille réduite! Nuance! Leur répondit-on Alex, Laure et moi.

- ça nous dit pas qui sait, rétorqua lupin.

- moi je sais! Moi je sais! - on sent doute que tu sais puisque c'est une amie de ta sœur, lui répondit Rémus - Sirius si tu ne veux pas passer pour un idiot, t'es toi, renchéri-je (N.D.A: pas facile a dire ça renchéri-je)

- mais... - bref. Je vous présente Laure. C'est notre amie d'enfance à Alex et moi mais pour des raisons personnelles elle n'a pas pu venir à poudlard avant. C'est aussi elle qui a recueilli Alexandre lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Ah donc c'est elle la fameuse Laure? Après cette questions prononcée tout bas par James il y eu un gros blanc. Je suis sûr qu'au moins 10 anges auraient pu passer. Pourquoi se calme me direz-vous? Tout simplement parce qu'on venait tous de se rendre compte que c'était là les premiers mots de James depuis qu'il avait vu Laure. Lui normalement si farceur et enjoué était tout à coup muet comme une tombe. Il a dû avoir un choque au cerveau quand il l'a vu. Le seul truc louche c'est qu'on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de magique la dessous. Bon temps pis. On verra bien ce que le temps nous dira.

- Pourquoi il y a plus personnes qui parle? Le pire c'est que même la principale concernée ne s'en rend pas compte...

- Pour rien Laure, pour rien. Bref vous voulez restez dans notre compartiment?

- Non on ne peut pas on doit préparer quelque chose… désolé ! Après s'être excuser plusieurs fois les garçons repartir dans leur compartiment. Et là Laure m'interpella. P

ov Laure :

Tout excité par la rencontre des garçons je saute sur Alice :

-Alors c'est lui Rémus ? C'est vrai il est pas mal ? Vous vous êtes souvent parlé ?...

- Oh tout doux ! me dit-elle, Oui c'est lui Rémus, Attend je rêve ou t'as dit juste pas mal ? Pas mal ! Mais c'est une vraie bombe ! Et attend qu'on parle de ton cas Mademoiselle !

- Que TU parles de son cas ! Intervint enfin Alex. « Trouillard » marmonna Alice

- Comment ça MON cas ? C'est pas moi qui suis amoureuse d'un type presque 10 fois plus Mystérieux que notre chère Bleizi (Alex) ! Pas vrai ?

- Arrêtez de me mettre dans vos histoires ! Nous gronda-t-il gentiment

- D'où tu tiens cette info ? On ne te met pas dans nos histoires ! On te demande juste de participé activement ! Rigolais-je

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

- C'est quoi ? demanda Alice perturbé

- L'hôpital c'est St Mangouste pour les moldus en gros ! lui répondit Alex

- Sa fait des années que tu traines avec nous et tu connais toujours pas les trucs basique ! Irrécupérable moi j'dis !

- Oh ça va tu peux parler qui t'emmène dans les boites sorcières ?

- Ton c** ! Oh ça va tu m'as tendu la perche !

- C'est partie première dispute de l'année ! s'exclama Alex exaspéré

- T'étais pas obligé de la prendre ! répondit avec humeur Alice

- Tu l'aurais pas fait toi ?

- Non pas du tout ! Rechigna Alice

- Mauvais foi. Lui annonçai-je

- vrai. nous dit Alex

- Traite ! me répondit Alice

- Pas du tout ! s'exclama Alex

- Parano ! Laure

- un peu… Alex

- Sous merde ! Alice

- Petit .Alex

- Estúpido Gringo

- Méchant

- Teme (enfoiré japonais)

Et tout le trajet ce poursuivie presque comme cela, dans la joie, les joutes et la bonne humeur !

Pov Laure:

Après avoir passé tout le trajet à rigoler et à se disputer comme de bonne retrouvailles. Un géant encore plus grand que tous ce que j'ai pu voir, il devait faire 3 ou 4m, m'appela :

- Tu es Miss Jackson n'est-ce pas ? me demanda-t-il.

- oui c'est moi pourquoi ? Lui répondis-je.

- Bonjour je m'appelle Hagrid et tu dois me suivre, tu vas prendre les barques avec les premières années.

- Je crois qu'ils ont peur de moi ! Rigolais-je. Il rigola avec moi, « mais non tu ne fais pas peur » me rassura t'il et il se mis a me raconter la rentrée de Alice et Alex pendant laquelle ils s'étaient remarqué a coup de cheveux fluo et air du mec mystérieux-qu'il-pas-trop-regardé-sinon-il-te-mang e. A la fin de son récit je partis donc vers les embarcations avec les premières années. Le premier 1ère année à m'aborder me demanda comment cela se passer pour la répartition et je lui répondis qu'il n'y avait pas de souci à se faire et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Et bientôt se fut comme si j'avais activé un boutons et ils commençaient tous à me poser des questions sur la répartition, le château… je ne savais plus où donner de la tête quand un professeur me sauva en demandant le silence :

-un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! Bonjour je suis le professeur McGonagall votre futur professeur de métamorphose. Dans cette école vous allez apprendre à maitriser votre magie, voler, faire des potions, ainsi que d'autre chose. Chacun de vous sera répartie dans les différentes maisons. Qui sont Poufsoufle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Vous serez répartie celon vos caractères et attitude. Des questions ? Non? alors allons y.

Nous entrâmes donc dans la grande salle, qui pour le coup était vraiment impressionnante. Des bougies étaient suspendu au plafond dont on ne voyait pas le font. Le professeur McGonagall nous fit arrêter devant une chaise sur qui était posée le choixpeau (Alice et Alex m'en avait parlé). Le directeur se leva. Un vieux monsieur souriant avec des petites lunettes en croissant de lune. Il nous souhaita à tous la bienvenue dans son école. Le professeur McGonagall me demanda si je préférer passais en premier, et je lui répondis que vue que quelqu'un devait commencer autant que ce soit moi pour rassuré les petits. Et là le choixpeau se mit à chanter

Bienvenue dans ce château !

Plein de féérie et de magie !

Où tout vous ai permis.

Par le renouveau,

Cette année sera marqué.

Une nouvelle aire a sonné !

Bienvenue dans ce château,

Ou pour vous tout est nouveau !

Les plus vieux vous apprendront,

Comment remplir votre chaudron.

Ils vous apprendront aussi,

Comment leur maison ont fini.

A chaque fin d'année,

Des nouvelles têtes sont parties,

Pendant que chaque début d'année

Des nouvelles têtes son arrivée !

Mais malgré cette joie communicative,

Il faut voir une nouvelle perspective !

Une ombre plane,

Il va falloir que tu rames !

Pour toutes ces aventures que tu trames

Car cette ombre plane

Toujours plus présente

Toujours plus menaçante

Toujours plus grande

Qui nous scande

Faites attention à chaque détours

Dans un couloir ou dans une tour.

Faites attentions

Tout le monde n'a pas que des bonnes intentions

Plus fort elle m'appela et à peine me posa le choixpeau sur la tête. Il m'avait à peine effleuré que déjà il m'envoya à Gryffondor.

Pov Alice :

A peine sortis du train Hagrid vient chercher Laure pour l'amener avec les 1ere année. Pendant ce temps Alex et moi allons vers la grande salle en attendant pour la répartition des classes. A tien les voilà. Ils avancent tous la tête en l'air en regardant le faux plafond remplit de bougies. Laure se propose pour commencer la répartition. C'est qu'elle est courageuse la petite. Cette année le choixpeau a une chanson assez étrange. Visiblement mes amis maraudeurs ne la comprennent pas de la même façon que moi.

- Vous avez entendu comme moi n'est-ce pas? Le choixpeau nous invite à faire des farces cette année.

- Oui Sirius. On a tous entendu ça, lui répondit lupin. Je regarde Alex avec un sourire

- Ils vont la faire quand à ton avis ?

- Faire quand quoi ?

- Ba ! Leur farce ! A ton avis pourquoi ils n'ont pas voulu rester ? Parce qu'ils préparaient une blague ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de me répondre qu'un joker sortit de nulle part se mit à parler:

- Bonsoir tout le monde! Connaissez-vous la dance dance? Non? Tant mieux car je voulais vous la faire découvrir ce soir grâce à la noble maison des serpentards. Tout d'abord, je vous le dis, c'est de la magie. Ensuite celle-ci vous fait danser! Et JE choisis quelle danse. Aujourd'hui se sera la casatchok! Et tout à coup tous les serpentards se lèvent, montent sur leur table, et se mettent à danser.

Ils essayent tous de se dégager mais ni arrivent pas. Dumby et tous les professeurs ont les yeux grands ouverts devant se spectacle. Comme tous les élèves d'ailleurs. Sauf les Gryffondors. Nous on est tous mort de rire. Même les premières années rigolent! Mais le pire c'est les maraudeurs et Laure. Ils sont tombés par terre tellement ils rigolaient. Alexandre est plié en deux sur la table en train de lancer des « allez y déhancher vous ! ». Au finale tout le monde rigolait sauf les serpentards (bien sûr) et les professeurs. Eux étaient en colère. Tout à coup Dumby se leva cria un grand « ASSEZ! » et toute la magie cessa.

Pov Laure :

Après l'intervention de Dumbledore un silence de plomb se fit dans la salle :

-Je ne sais pas qui a fait cela et je ne veux pas savoir. Sachez juste mes chers élèves que je ne supporte pas les coups bas gratuit donc pour la conscience de ceux-ci j'espère qu'ils se dénonceront tous seul ! Sur ce bon appétit ! Et il tapa dans ses mains et tous les plats apparurent. Un festin apparu d'un coup ! Mío dio c'est le Disney land des plats qui apparues! Il y a même des Tortilla, des burritos, des galettes, des crêpes… Et plein d'autre spécialité ! De la vraie nourriture ! Attends, attends, attends, j'ai oublié quelque chose. Le repas terminé Dumbledore nous interpellas une dernière foi :

- Mes chers élèves je me dois quand même de vous rappeler quelques règles en vigueur dans ce château. La foret interdit est toujours interdite comme son nom l'indique et Mr Rusard ma rappeler de vous dire que la liste de tous les objets interdit son dans son bureau. Et nous descendons tous dans les salles communes. C'est impressionnant les escaliers qui bouge tous seul je l'avais déjà vue grâce aux barques mais quand on regarde à partir du bas des escaliers on se rend compte que l'on ne voit presque pas le plafond. Plus tard je pense que j'irais explorer le château. Je me dirigeais vers la grande salle quand Dumbledore nous interpela :

-Miss Black, Miss Jackson, et Mr Douar pouvez-vous m'accompagner dans mon bureau s'il vous plait ?

- Oui Professeur qui a-t-il ? Demandai-je.

- C'est au sujet des chambres je suppose que vous vouliez être dans la même chambre que vos amis Miss Jackson ?

- Oui j'aimerais cela s'il vous plait professeur.

- Très bien je vais demander aux elfes de vous préparer un lit. Maintenant si vous le voulez bien je vais me coucher. Et sur ce faite Il s'en alla. Nous nous dirigeons donc vers les dortoirs.

Pov Alice :

Nous voilà devant la porte d'entrer de la chambre. Pourquoi devant? Tout simplement parce que on avait oublié à quel point notre chambre était en bordel. Il était impossible de faire un pas sans marcher sur un vêtement. Je voyais Laure trembler. Je ne savais pas quelle réaction elle allait avoir. Et tout à coup se fut la tornade. Elle se jeta dans les vêtements pour arriver à son lit que les elfes de maison avaient préparé pour elle. Elle attrapa son oreiller et se jeta sur Alex qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir. Entre temps je suis allé prendre le miens et je l'ai lancé sur Laure. Se sentant trahi, elle me sauta dessus et c'est comme ça que commanda une grande bataille d'oreiller qui dura au moins 30 minutes. Après cette bataille nous étions tous fatigués et après nous être lavés nous nous sommes couchés. Mais nous ne voulions pas dormir séparé alors nous avons rapproché nos 3 lits pour n'en faire qu'un, avec Alex au centre Laure à droite et moi à gauche. Le lendemain matin Laure et moi avons été réveillées par Alex d'une façon assez barbare... (ne jamais laisser de l'eau dans la chambre quand Alex prévoit de nous réveiller... Jamais). Je me suis préparer assez rapidement grâce à l'habitude d'être dans cette chambre entouré de bazar mais Laure mis pas longtemps à ce préparer d'un autre coté vue son apparence je comprend pourquoi ...

-Voilà je suis prête, dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain. Elle n'était pas prête du tout...

-Euh... Laure on te l'a peut-être pas dit mais dans cette école il faut mettre sa robe de sorcier. Et être un minimum coiffé et présentable. Là on dirait un zombie qui vient de se réveiller, essaya de lui expliquer Alex.

- Laisse Alex c'est un cas désespérer. Va lui chercher sa cape je vais m'occuper d'elle." Voilà que commença un coiffage intensif et un ré habillage. Au moment de commencer à la maquiller elle bougea dans tous les sens et partie vers la salle commune à moitié habiller en train de crier "A l'aide! Au viole!" autant vous dire que je lui courrais après avec mon crayon et que tous les élèves que nous croisions nous regardaient avec de grand yeux. Quand nous arrivions en haut des escaliers elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis et se retourna pour s'accrocher à la première chose qui aurait pu tomber sous sa main. Moi. C'est ainsi que commença une grande dégringolade sous les yeux ébahi des Griffy (NA. A: the rimes!). "Jolie jambes Jackson." Nous avons relevé les yeux en même temps et forcément sur qui on tombe? Les maraudeurs! Celui qui avait parlé était James. Je vis tout de suite Laure rougir et se mettre en boule pour qu'on ne voie pas ses jambes et me jeta un regard noir made in Laure. Forcément les jupes ça ne cache pas beaucoup les jambes. Elle en avait quand même une plus longue que le mienne. Elle avait une jupe qui lui arrivait sur les genoux noir, avec en haut se chemise avec son pull sans manches. Par-dessus sa cape avec que le haut d'accrocher. Moi j'avais une mini-jupe noire avec un collant en résille noir aussi. En haut je n'avais que ma chemise avec le signe de Gryffondor. Sur mes bras j'avais plein de bracelet de force ou à piques. On avait toute les deux nos lentilles pour cacher nos yeux si particuliers. Elle dans un bleu plus naturel et moi noir pour cacher le doré. Alex arrive derrière nous pour nous aider à nous relever.

- Jolie chute les filles, nous dit avec regard charmeur Sirius

- fais pas cette tête black je vais vomir, lui répondis-je très calmement

- Il va bouder maintenant, précisa Rémus en voyant Sirius aller se mettre en boule en train de marmonner dans un coin de la pièce.

- C'est pas bien grave, il a l'habitude. Au faite jolie votre coup d'hier. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir les serpents se ridiculise.

Après ça nous sommes allés voir nos emplois du temps avec l'enthousiasme d'un condamné à mort qui doit aller recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur. Bon première heure métamorphose avec notre cher Macgo. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué pour un début d'année. (NA. A : oui on a fait un emplois du temps, et oui j'ai la flemme de tout mettre)

Pov Laure:

Bon et bien me voilà ficher à vie ! À 10 minutes du réveil... non j'exagère, 1heures peut être! Je savais dès le réveil ce matin que cette journée aller mal tourné. Déjà maintenant nous avons compris la leçon avec Alice pas de source d'eau à côté de Alex au réveil! Ensuite je suis partie me douché après Alice et Alex. Je venais à peine de sortir de la salle de bain quand Alice et Alex m'ont accosté

- voilà je suis prête

-Euh... Laure on te l'a peut-être pas dit mais dans cette école il faut mettre sa robe de sorcier. Et être un minimum coiffé et présentable. Là on dirait un zombie qui vient de se réveiller, me dit Alex

-Laisse Alex c'est un cas désespéré. Va lui chercher sa cape je vais m'occuper d'elle. J'avais juste mis un jogging et un sweat le tout surmonte d'une queue de cheval. Rien d'extraordinaire, classique et décontracté. Elle avait à peine terminé de parler qu'elle m'attrapa mon chouchou et me retira ma petite barrette qui bloquait ma mèche et m'ébouriffa les cheveux. C'est que je suis coiffée, c'est sûr ! Elle tira sur mon jogging pendant qu'Alex tirait sur mon sweat. Bande d'obsédés ! Et après il dit qu'il est gay il y a des questions à se poser ! Il me mit donc une chemise et de force une cravate, je ne suis pas un chien ! Je suis un chat scrogneugneu (NA.L : je vous vois déjà rigoler mais c'est mon insulte fétiche) ! Pendant que mine de rien l'autre était en train de me mettre une jupe. C'est quoi ce bazar je les vois venir avec leur objet de torture. Et je me sauvai en criant ''A l'aide! Au viole!''. Et c'est là que ma première bourde arriva. Je me pris les pieds dans un tapis, oui il y a un tapis, je serais tombé comment sinon? Bon mine de rien je réussi à entraîner une certaine personne avec moi, qui n'est autre que Alice. Bien fait! Elle avait qu'à pas me menacée avec son maquillage. Nah (NA.L : expression tout à fait mature)! ''Jolie jambes Jackson" entendis-je. Je sentis le rouge me monter au joue et quand je remarquai que c'était Potter alors là je n'étais plus rouge mais cramoisi, et j'essayai vainement de tirer sur ma jupe mais des fesses de lama me la tenaient. Le temps qu'Alex nous lève les autres membres des maraudeurs étaient arrivés :

-Jolie chute les filles, nous dit avec regard charmeur Sirius

- fais pas cette tête black je vais vomir, lui répondis Alice très calmement

- Il va bouder maintenant, précisa Rémus en voyant Sirius aller se mettre en boule en train de marmonner dans un coin de la pièce.

- C'est pas bien grave, il a l'habitude. Au faite jolie votre coup d'hier. Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir les serpents se ridiculiser. Leur dit Alice

Maintenant nous descendons prendre le petit déjeuner et prendre les emplois du temps. Première heures métamorphose, deuxième Divination, troisième sortilège et dernière de la matinée potion. Hou ! Hou ! Quelle joie et merveilleuse mâtiné. Bon l'après-midi histoire de la magie, DCFM et étude moldu. Bon Ba maintenant on peut le dire vive la rentrée ! (NA.L : moi au moins j'ai eu le courage de tout mettre =P)

Et voilà comment se passa notre première rentré ensemble ! Bien sur il y eut d'autre farce et d'autre bourde de ma pare... Mais cette années ce passa s'en trop de heurte . C'est dans l'année de notre 7e que tous ce passa .


End file.
